back to black
by gormogon
Summary: first blacklist fanfic so please be nice...i ship lizzington so you have been warned set after the cyprus agency
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one **

'Red I need to talk to you'

'not a good time Lizzie as you can see I am busy'

Lizzie scanned the room searching out a relatively comforting or at least friendly face but she found none and brought her eyes back to one pair of black eyes.

'now Red its for your own good'

While Red's important meeting with his associates was of the utmost importance to him and his business Lizzie's pleading tone and the concern she expressed piqued his interest.

And interest always won out over his best intentions a human weakness of his if you will.

'excuse me gentlemen I shall be back momentarily to resume business' in particular he glared at one man who though built like he was a resident of a gym, squirmed under Red's glare Lizzie presumed in fear.

'now what is it your mind is consumed with Lizzie?'

It all came out in a rush since Lizzie didn't want to delay the inevitable as well as trying to give them as much time as possible.

'Director Cooper is coming for you, they found Diane Fowler's body, I just came from the briefing, they bugged all the major Intelligence officials during the investigation for the mole'

'there is video?'

'no we just got the snapshots but its not looking good they are going to find you and close in on your location'

Red was glad Lizzie was spared the events as they happened, that was of some comfort to him even though she was as distressed as she was.

'he had his suspicions about her when she made her choice to hunt you down make you top priority'

Even as Lizzie shuffled anxiously awaiting his response what she did not expect was a chuckle, his throaty chuckle which made your own vocal chords tingle.

'well it seems I rather underestimated Harold, it seems he isn't just a puppet in a rather well rehearsed play'

'Red we haven't got much time they are going to use this as leverage over you they will lock you up for good this time you will have no bargaining chip,do you understand no three piece suits, fine foods,fresh air'

One more thing she couldn't admit out loud: no more one on one chats about her past.

As a second hit to Lizzie's strained nerves, Reddington glanced down at her with unadorned devotion.

He waited while she inhaled a deep breath.

'Lizzie by doing this you may have destroyed your reputation with your superiors? I am intrigued as to why this sudden change in allegiances'

'my allegiances lie where they have always been, the belief and ability to do what's right to get justice for people who have been hurt and if I were to say this act was driven by purely selfish motivations in that I can no longer get my answers were you to be caught what would you say?'

'I would say I see a person before me who has lost something massive in her life and in your confused state you are making rash decisions'

'in this case I am very glad for this, but I am concerned Lizzie'

As he said this he laid his palm flat against her cheek and pressed ever so lightly. He felt the heat there..he could almost feel the remnants of the her tears.

'but for now Lizzy, I must take my leave'

Her heart broke as she watched him go, his back retreating into the shadows once more. Who knew when she would see him again, she let the unshed tears fall.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all of your reviews I feel unbelievable gratitude towards you all this is for you!****J**

**Chapter 2 **

She came to fall into a routine since she fell from grace from both her personal and professional life.

They had suspected she had tipped Red off when they closed in on the Chinese Restaurant which they found to be a front for Red's business.

When they searched all they found was a picture of the flying monkeys from the wizard of the Oz with the name Cooper on the back.

Cooper had come under fire from the heads of the Department to find out how a man could have escaped when he was being watched.

This in turn had put pressure on Lizzie it all came to be her burden which she bared the brunt of for only so long. Surprisingly Meera stuck her neck out to defend her while Ressler hounded her like a dog with a bone.

Finally he was able to put her down and take her out of the game. She was put on suspension until further notice but it may as well have been severance.

She barely left the house anymore and had begun to develop anxiety whenever she reached the front door.

While she lay in bed listening to her neighbours arriving back from church as was their custom every Sunday morning she felt rather than seen the sun on her back.

She pulled the blankets off and looked to the curtains on the window.

She froze despite the warmth of the sun now shining through her window.

'Lizzie'

He spoke with his hands out as if to calm a deranged animal. When she stayed sitting on the bed with her mouth agape he went on

'it's a lovely day outside Lizzie, just feel that warmth'

She simply squinted from the shock of the light.

'oh Lizzie you look tired'

'I am so please close the curtains and leave whatever way you came in'

She lay back down and pulled the blankets. Her body dipped with the bed, while her heart thumped in expectation.

'we never quite finished our conversation'

Silence met him and he took it as permission to continue speaking.

'I'm so sorry Lizzie I never gave my condolences for your broken marriage'

She slowly began weeping trying to hide it, to not give him the satisfaction but he felt the shakes from the bed.

'oh Lizzie' the blankets pulled back and again he touched her cheek.

The tears travelled around his fingers to continue their trail down her cheeks.

'when liquids meet solids they travel around them'

Keeping his eyes fixed on his fingers while she kept her eyes shut tightly he continued

'they clear a path around the object in the way'

'you Lizzie must clear your own path around this barrier'

She let out a shuddering breath and whispered

'I want you to go please'

She turned away from him, eyes still closed and lay back down.

Reluctantly he went to the door, he had his hand on the handle when he heard so quietly he thought it was a figment at first

'it should be easy for you to walk away by now'

He dipped his head and left the tears he had been holding back to fall.

He vowed standing outside her door listening to her silent weeping that he would repair the wreckage that was his Lizzie.


	3. Chapter 3

'Charlie how delightful to see you again'

'Red I didn't expect to hear from you so soon given the circumstances of our last transaction'

'ah but of course Dembe here has a lovely little gift just a simple expression of gratitude'

Dembe at this point stepped forward and handed over a bottle of some sort wrapped in plastic wrapper always the elegant man even his gifts were precise.

'a bottle of the finest scotch dating back to the 80's, I hope it is pleasing to the palate now shall we talk business'

The Post Office buzzed with life like bees scattering around flower buds they moved picking at the best pollen trying to poke and prod it till it gave something of use.

'I want to know how Red escaped, I want no one spared on this I have been told this is of top priority even since the incursion we are to be extra vigilant in all we do so that nothing like this happens again'

Cooper addressed the room as the Queen bee, his voice bellowed in the enclose space and made everyone move as if on tenterhooks fearful of getting 'suspension' next.

'sir I found something'

'what is it Aram?'

'the day we followed Red, the Chinese restaurant where he was doing his business'

'what about it?'

'if you look at the map there is a hotel on the corner about ten yards from the Chinese, one of the Hilton range'

Cooper was beginning to become exasperated with this trip down the rabbit hole that he leaned over Aram, putting him in an intimidating position.

'what is your point Aram?'

'apparently there was a conference held there that day which included up to 50 members but according to the report I pulled it was called off due to a false fire alarm'

Realisation dawned on him

'you think Red used the false alarm as a diversion?'

'we know how good Red is at disguising himself and disappearing if needs be'

'so Red and whoever he was with simply slipped out the back door of the Chinese and blended with the crowd of the hotel'

'its so simple yet effective, its insulting'

Cooper fixed Aram with a face harder than stale cheese that he recounted quickly and added

'sorry Sir I didn't mean to say you should be insulted I just…I mean…

'the person who set off the alarm in the hotel do we presume he was one of Red's men?'

''a foolproof plan, he covered all his angles he had a diversion planned so that if he were to come into trouble he would absolutely escape'

'why we didn't go in there when we had eyes on him'

Cooper hit the table in his frustration causing Aram to jump slightly

'we couldn't move until we had an idea of what he was up to Sir, you were sticking to protocol'

'there is no protocol with this man'

Cooper began pacing which Aram took to mean as a good sign

'can we get camera footage from the hotel? See if we can spot our guy and I want a record of all staff and residents of that hotel that day'

'on it Sir'

Red donned his fedora and coat to Dembe as he sat on the cold steel chair waiting for his informant to begin.

He chose to stay standing.

'they are still looking for you Red'

'I am assured on your good word that it will never come to that Charles'

Red fixed him with a potlite smile while the threat lay simmering underneath the pleasant tone.

'absolutely, you know I'm solid, I covered everything but meeting like this so soon-

'Charlie sit down and lets get on with this business before I begin to suspect you doubt me'

Charlie sat and retrieved a file from his coat. Red was immediately disappointed with the size of it being too thin for his liking.

He managed to suppress a snarl as Charlie begun

'we have been monitoring all of their activities including the man you wanted surveillance on'

'this agent Ressler is cleaner than a ducks fart, the only thing he does outside of his work it seems is meet this pretty little thing here'

The image of the woman peaked something in Red's mind he smiled his toothy smile as he recognised the face in the photo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Short little Chapter but there is plenty more to come…**

A knock on Liz's door broke through her daydream.

'who is it?' since discovering her house had been under watch by the mysterious people Red felt were affiliated with Tom she had become extra vigilant with her safety.

'Lizzie let me in my hands are burning'

Against her better judgement she went to the door.

A plate sized platter was held forward so that that she caught the scent of tomato soup.

'Im allergic to tomatoes'

'oh come now we had cherry tomato pasta that time we dined together, do you remember?'

'maybe I'm just allergic to bribery'

'Lizzie you look almost as ashen as those grey pants you are wearing'

'wow thank you can I perhaps buy any of your poetry in the shops?'

'I want you to eat this' he fixed her with a serious stare the kind that gave his pupils a dark shade.

She crossed her arms not wanting to be defeated in this argument.

'I want you to leave me alone'

'you _need _to eat Lizzie,you need suplements oh and you'll want to see this too'

He produced a folder from his coat pocket and held it out.

'you told me you are a patriot of justice and I give this to you whether you want to read it or not its your choice but I must say it makes for good reading'

She suddenly felt …disturbed? Upset? That Red handt touched her or come into close physical contact with her this time. Thus rather than leaving pride override her emotions she went to the kitchen to fetch a spoon while carrying the file.

When she opened it she took in the little note at the top:

'_puppets are just mouth pieces Lizzie'_

The name on the top of the file caught Liz off guard it read Agent Donald Ressler.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Red had become used to her storming through his door and on orders from him, Dembe knew better than to intervene and stop her.

'what the hell is this?'

'hello Lizzie how was the soup?'

'hot, now what is this where did you get this information?'

She threw the folder on the table to emphasise her distaste.

'this is your salvation Lizzie much as you don't like my help when you don't _ask _for it'

'I don't know who your informant is but they are wrong ,this makes for a good story but all agents are vetted by the department and this includes all associations they have'

'I know…_you _are living proof of how those associations are rarely spared the demands of the job'

Red hit a nerve going by the reaction of Lizzie to the statement. She allowed her hair to fall over her face as she bowed her head.

He moved towards her when he saw her begin to shake.

'Lizzie' with thumb and forefinger he gently tipped her head up only to see the glistening tears stream down her face.

'I want you to be happy in at least one aspect of your life, I know this doesn't fill the hole that has been left or the cold side of the bed at night but I want to help you with this'

At the mention of her bed Lizzie blushed with innocence.

When he felt the prickle of heat by her cheeks he added

'for once your cheeks are warm with welcome emotions instead of painful ones'

Without intending to or thinking it through Liz placed her hand over his and gripped it slightly.

He smiled for the first time in a long time his genuinely large smile.

Automatically this calmed her tears

'thank you for this but they have lost faith in me now and doing this to a long serving agent will do me no favours'

'you have questions Lizzie at least let me explain what the file holds and then you can make up your mind, dinner you must be hungry?'

He linked her arm as they walked from the gloomy warehouse.

Aram sat at his desk for what felt like days but in reality was a few hours poring over tapes and lists his desk was beginning to disappear slowly but surely.

'sir I have the tapes but in all the chaos its hard to pinpoint anyone, the faces I could register were fed into the database'

He brought up the database on the computer

'aside from a few missed parking tickets none of them are coming up big time criminal'

'that's not what I want to hear Aram'

He uploaded the video and the list of names on the screen.

'these are the names of employees that work at the hotel there records show no past activity'

'what about the conference the organisers the company involved? I want those names'

Aram felt a hand at his shoulder.

'Aram, since I have everyone out there following leads on this I need you to follow up on this, to question these people talk to as many as you can'

With the prospect of leaving his desk and doing some field work Aram smiled all the way out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Liz fidgeted in her seat with impatience barely acknowledging the resplendent plate of food before her.

'so you're telling me she is a spy? A bit cliché isn't it,international espionage?'

'let me tell you another fascinating yet unrelated secret I didn't enclose in the file, she was a name on the list you gave me for our sometime acquaintance the alchemist'

'you mean the man you stole the clients from?'

Red simply raised his eyebrow at her brashness, she was the only one who would ever dare it and the only one Red adored for it. The way her head went down and to the side with a challenging look.

'Audrey Krichkow died in 1996 and was replaced by the rather continental version Audrey Bidwell, the all time American girl'

Liz caught the first surname and sounded it on her tongue trying to place it.

Red had to take a bite of his food to keep from watching the movements of her mouth.

'Krichkow…Middle Eastern?'

'one of America's greatest enemies Iraq of course'

'are you telling me they are now sending spies from Iraq?'

She sat back in surprise, and battled with what she wanted to say next.

'but we know that Iraq is one of America's major trading countries in arms and weapons shipment, everybody knows it, it is public knowledge'

She whispered this as if she were committing mutiny by even verbalising it.

'ah now Lizzie you see you have hit on the reason of why they are doing this,its all about business not inside information and nothing to do with poilitics at all really'

'what kind of business?'

'trade secrets, stock markets and profiteering as a businessman I find the whole idea ingenious'

Finding Lizzie's interest waning Red moved onto the main point of the story.

'so back to Miss Anna here, there is the question of that face of hers, how to erase that middle eastern look, a little rounding of the eyes and elongation of the jaw'

Red caught Lizzie wince as he allowed himself to admire the touch of rose to her cheek and the dip of her chin.

'reconstructive surgery?'

'you remember our good friend don't you?'

'you mean the butcher with a knife?'

'oh come now Lizzie I can attest to his work being of top rate quality'

She wondered how many surgeries he had done, if any at all he seemed to be naturally ageing as far as she could see but then again she would never fully know him.

'well given a little cajoling my friend let me in on a few secrets'

With this playful tinkling in his tone, Liz almost felt sorry for the Doctor given how Red 'cajoled' people into giving information.

'so she had surgery and had the alchemist fake her death? '

Red nodded at her summary while taking another bite of his food and a sip of wine.

'but at some stage she must have had to give blood, vaccinations records or medical tests?'

'oh Lizzie how naiive, when the alchemist makes people disappear their new identity encompasses everything she would have had a complete history, Audrey Bidwell would have went to a lovely little suburban playschool all the way up to high school'

'I almost feel sorry for Ressler'

'for what he did to you Lizzie he's lucky he didn't get a personal house call'

'you wouldn't have…I mean you wouldn't do anything that stupid would you?'

Red fell silent as he retreated back into his shell of bedrock, his emotional outburst surprised even him.

'he is a well connected, honoured field agent if anything were to-

'oh calm yourself Lizzie I wouldn't do anything to the lapdog every agency needs a patsy I suppose?'

Liz's eyebrows set in an affront.

'I don't mean to offend you Lizzie since you are the exception'

He fixed her with a gaze which would have made even the strongest personality to shift uncomfortably. She recalled only ever looking at one person that way before: Tom and she wondered if it was the same reason he was looking at her now.

'he was engaged to her for 2 years, he was only talking about her last week his conflict over her new impeding marriage and his feelings he still clearly holds for her'

'in this case Lizzie I would suggest you put emotions aside,your superiors certainly did when they threw you to the wolves with the lapdog wagging his tail'

'I was a security risk, I would have done the same thing,they have to trust me under severe interrogation and I aided and abetted a wanted criminal'

'I accept your forgiveness by the way Lizzie Im glad to see a bit of life back in your cheeks'

'I told you I was allergic to tomato soup'

She smiled and it automatically infected Red, he nearly misplaced his wine glass on the table when saw her smile. He wished at these moments he could take a picture or some sort of momento of the times when she was truly relaxed and completely herself.

'they will say he was never aware of her activities, which, with respect, is true'

'they cant take that risk Lizzie they had no prrof on you but still the y found you guilty as charged'

As he swirled the last remnants of wine around the glass he added

'you see in the most intimate of moments we all talk about our work and if agent Ressler only told her the code to his locker they will nail him to the wall for it'

'within their own intimate setting Red began slowly tracing circles on Lizzie's upturned hand where her scar lay. Instead of pulling away she simply closed her eyes and let out a long cleansing breath.

'now Lizzie eat your fois gras it truly is wonderful'

He grinned at the epiphany that was Lizzie breaking down her barriers.

'


	7. Chapter 7

She had planned to meet with him for a while now so she was pleased when he had called her for lunch,she was more than happy since she was been applied with pressure to get intel.

She saw her target approach the café with his childish grin. She allowed herself a short mirthless laugh at this naiive man so deep he was drowning.

For a Federal agent he never once questioned her quirky enquiries or why a beautician read the stock markets.

She put on her fake smile and began to play her part, though rusty she found it easy to slip into character.

He sat across from her and let out a heavy breath before he started

'hey I was glad you called to meet up ever since you said you weren't gonna go through with the marriage I didn't know whether you were just upset or…

'I wanted to meet with you because I needed to see how you were since that night, I meant what I said but I wanted to give you time to get your head around it'

Imitating concern she rested her hand over his.

'I hope you don't blame yourself for the breakup,it was completely my decision'

'No but Audrey Listen, the reason I agreed to meet that night was to tell you I still had…feelings for you'

Feigned surprise

'you do?'

'Of course I do we spent two years together and you stuck by me even when the job got in the way sometimes and even then when you showed up at the hospital knowing I was put there by the man who drove you away because I couldn't stop chasing him'

'I needed to see you to see if you were ok' she forced tears to her eyes and a few even managed to escape.

'now I don't know if its some karma crap or just a coincidence but I think I'm getting a second chance here and I'm gonna take it If you are willing to try?'

'that is the most you've ever said to me'

'If this was night-time believe me I would be getting a little courage from the bottle but I had to say something,I..uh I miss you'

Lacking in public intimacy Ressler withdrew his hand from under Audrey's as soon as the waitress came to their table.

When he fumbled for the menu and tried to avoid eye contact after his confession she was allowed stare at the fool before her, she cursed her superiors for giving her this man so far she saw nothing worthy in him.

As Aram listened to a woman drone on about high marketing prices and advertising costs he took in the great hall it was probably one of the biggest rooms he had seen in a hotel before. The ceilings were embroidered with gold coloured material of some sort definitely not a two star affair. He noticed irregular shading in one of the ceiling corners and an idea struck him, bringing focus back to the woman he simply said

'thank you, you have been very helpful'

He practically ran back to the black site until he stood like a child craving attention and appraisal from a parent outside Director Coopers office door.

'sir I talked to all employees including the conference organisers and pr associated with it'

He tapped his notebook for emphasis.

'anyways they were more or less helpful, but then I noticed something unusual in the conference hall,it was massive sir you should have see-

'Aram you do know this is a time sensitive matter?'

'Right well I enquired about it and the hotel manager confirmed there was refurbishment going on at the hotel up to and including the day of the conference,they were replacing all the old plasterboard something about rotting or-

'so there were possibly construction people or even painters there on the day that wouldn't have typically been there before?'

'yes sir'

'did you get names?'

'I asked for names and they were a bit touchy about it since the palsterers were referred by a third party that claimed they these guy wer highly efficient and quick,the hotel didn't want anyone to know about the mildew should health and safety get involved'

'signed contracts?'

'no trace, the hotel paid in cash only they wanted no record of any work being done'

'Red you son of a bitch where are you?' Aram waited while Cooper fought with himself. He was becoming more and more concerned his boss was losing himself in this manhunt but considering of what happened to Liz he didn't want to push it.

'what about these guys showing up on the videotapes?'

'they were very smart,they used an external stairwell to the back of the hotel to go in and out'

'ok check the videos near and around the hall they must have been caught out somewhere, I need to make a call'

'yes sir'


	8. Chapter 8

That next morning Liz woke feeling a lot stronger than she had in weeks. She had to steel herself for what she was about to do.

She imagined this would be no small task for Red given his reputation as the 'concierge of crime' but she was a moral person with a passion for her job that she didn't want to jeopardize even after the way they had treated her.

By lunchtime she was planning out her conversation with Cooper, when she heard her phone ring.

She was shocked to hear the voice on the other end

'this is Liz Keen'

It still sounded weird to her lips as she said the words managing to avoid adding the title 'agent'

'Agent Keen this is Cooper, we have a situation here and I may need your help if you feel up to returning to work'

'Sir, I'm sorry but I was under the impression I was no longer needed'

'let's not waste time. Keen this matter is rather time-sensitive'

'when do you want me to report back Sir?'

'as soon as possible you can report back today, can I expect you at my office at 15.00 hours?'

'yes Sir' she didn't ask what the matter was knowing full well what it was. He had hung up before she had finished speaking and this made it easier for her to harden herself for what came next.

Ressler had three missed calls by the time he was finished lunch with Audrey. As they walked out of the café and made their way back to their cars she eased herself into questioning mode.

'that's crazy right I mean a whole new anti-spy ware system on a stick' she was pointing to a billboard on the opposite side of the street.

Ressler was trying to listen but kept a hand on his phone as he walked. Knowing she was losing him she flicked her hair back which caught his eye as her neck became exposed for a brief moment.

'I mean I don't know much about computers and all this spy ware stuff but its really taking off huh?'

Ressler followed her gaze to the Billboard which claimed this was without a doubt the best anti-spy ware software to come out on the market, a must have apparently with a guy flashing a usb with the quote 'be gone spy ware on a dongle'

'people are so paranoid nowadays I don't get it, I mean nobody wants to know about some 3rd year IT grad student's personal files its just a new money fix like the Google glasses that gullible people are buying in their droves'

'and they are totally going to make a mint I bet'

'yeah its every computer tech's wet dream I suppose, I can barely get a handle on this Iphone'

As if on cue the phone rang and Ressler said goodbye while getting an earful off Cooper.

'Agent Ressler do I need to remind you of your responsibilities as a Federal Agent?'

'I'm sorry Sir but I was out tracking down some of Red's known associates and decided it best not to answer it given the circumstances'

'any progress?'

'no Sir, I would have gotten more out of a brick wall'

'ok well I need you to return to the Blacksite I am bringing Agent Keen in on this she will be at my office by three'

'Agent Keen Sir? but she knowingly help-

'I had to make the call Agent, I will take all the help I can get and if she is still in contact with him then you can be sure I will have a tail on her when she leaves'

Liz walked into the Blacksite as if she were walking into enemy territory.

Everyone tried and failed to avert eye contact except the friendly face that came towards her with a smile no less.

'Meera hi'

'its good to see you here again, I take it you are back for good'

'I hope so, you never know' Meera walked Liz to Coopers door with a reassuring smile and left sensing Liz wanted this meeting to be a one-on-one.

'Agent Keen I'm glad you made it, the traffic was heavy given the time I think'

'Sir can we please stop with the small talk, I have something here you will be very interested to see'

'Keen we have an escaped criminal out there that we are trying everything in our power to find-

'and I didn't come here to assist you in catching Red either Sir'

A tapping on the door alerted both to Ressler's arrival so Liz quickly whispered

'and respectfully Sir It would be preferable to not have Ressler present in this particular conversation'

Cooper though enraged waved Ressler off, he reacted by moving hesitantly past the glass of the office along the stairwell.

Liz felt he was waiting just off to the side of the office out of view but given that the glass was bullet proof she knew he would hear nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

'Keen, you are still an agent of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and I suggest you start acting like one '

'Sir excuse me, but I was more or less fired all of three months ago on charges that were completely unfounded or backed with any evidence and I am called in all of a sudden because you want me as an extra body on this manhunt ,and not because I am an agent who has excelled at this job since starting but simply because Red has an infatuation with me'

'you are bordering on insubordinatio-

'so excuse me for being a bit snippy but at this point I am becoming a bit tired of being used like a punching bag for the FBI and called upon whenever suited to you Sir'

Cooper fell back into his seat dumbfounded by Liz's tirade. She knew she had him when he fell silent and now she was on the higher ground, literally.

'now this file is filled with details about a person you will want to find because she could become a potential threat, at the moment she is a kind of sleeper agent for an unknown organisation intent on collecting intel on American economy but she could become something else move onto bigger things'

'Agent Keen we don't deal with the economy, we are not Wall street here we deal with threats to national security'

'Sir with all due respect if you think about the recession we are currently in and how we are an international competitive market, what if theses people are here to bring about another collapse? it would ruin this country we wouldn't be able to survive in the stock climates'

He opened the file and immediately saw Ressler's face staring up at him.

'Where did you get this information and why bring it to me?'

'I think we both know how I came by this information and as is his style he has one condition of his own on this'

'you are telling me this came from Reddington?'

'yes and he has expressed you not keep this search up, he said you'll find nothing'

'yes we've seen his work firsthand and how through it is'

She laid her hands on the table as in the old days when talking strategies.

'he said you should concentrate on this and Sir I think it's a good deal if he wants to stay in the dark it's a good trade for the names on the Blacklist'

'Keen I know you may have not been here for a while but you may recall he killed one of our own'

'may I remind you, she was involved with the group that broke into the Blacksite you have the files yourself you've seen her signature on that order'

Cooper stood to accost her clearly at his breaking point.

'that's enough Agent Keen'

He lowered his voice and scratched his chin as if in thought.

'look I don't know what this file holds but if its good intel I will follow it, as for Reddington I cant promise this search will stop'

'Sir this was his only condition-

'I don't think you hear me, I'm not the one in charge of this anymore it is in the hands of those above me'

His look told her he too had his hands tied when it came to this, perhaps he was in the same situation as her, being in fear of losing his job.

_Puppets are only mouthpieces_

Reds words floated back to her. She made her way to the door as Cooper moved to sit and open the file.

'and what do you get out of this Keen?'

She turned back to face him her hand still on the door

'Sir?'

'I suppose you'll be wanting full reinstatement?'

'yes Sir I think that would be in both our interests if we want to continue catching the names on the Blacklist'

Her words suggested she was valuable to Cooper and the Agency and she knew it, she was only now beginning to see it and she would have her own set of rules when working with them from now on.

'then I will put your attitude down to the rough couple of months you've had'

She caught the wink he gave her as she walked from his office.

Perhaps there was more to him than just mere puppetry.


	10. Chapter 10

It took less than an hour before Liz heard Coopers bellow throughout the Blacksite and instead of scattering like with everyone else she stood her ground waiting for the onslaught when he hunted her down.

When he reached the end of the steps he made a beeline for her and made a nod to move them out of eyes views, she followed him into an interrogation room and decided to wait for him to broach the subject first.

'I felt it was best to discuss this privately'

'I understand Sir given the sensitive nature'

'are you absolutely sure about this Agent Keen? Because right now I cannot believe you have the audacity to question one of my finest agents who may I remind you nearly lost his life for his work-

'as have I Sir, if you will remember I nearly lost my life several times and yet I was found expendable when it came down to it'

He began pacing and Liz for the first time realised the magnitude of her claims and the affects they would have all involved.

She took a deep breath to calm herself and predetermine the consequences to come.

'I understand this may be a burden to you Sir especially given the current situation O know coming to you with this is not ideal timing but-

'Ideal? We are all under suspicion Keen because we still have an ongoing investigation into the potential security leak and now they are going to question our entire operation here'

'I'm sorry Sir I am, but I can ensure you this information is good'

'based on what blind faith in a man who I know from personal observation has a grudge against this agent, have you seen this woman with your own eyes Keen?'

'no Sir but I know she is back in contact with Agent Ressler he has made it known to me that she was back in town'

'and she is some sort of Spy interested in international trading'

'yes Sir we are thinking maybe she is sending back intel on upcoming business projects, stock market rates, breakthrough products'

'wait breakthrough products? Possible products with a massive selling point'

'Yes Sir and she has only recently come back into contact so I was thinking it suggested that maybe there is a pipeline idea in motion'

'I need to talk to Aram, this business idea may be in its early stages'

As they walked into the main corridor they nearly collided with Ressler but Cooper didn't stop he simply kept moving and ordered both Ressler and Liz to follow him.

They went to his office and Cooper shut the door.

'Agent Ressler I have been informed of a possible breach of security'

Ressler automatically glanced at Liz accusatorily and she fought to keep her hands at her sides.


	11. Chapter 11

'I can't waste time to ease you into his so let me be frank, your ex fiancé is one Audrey Bidwell yes?'

'What? Sir I don't think that's-

'Yes or no Agent Ressler? Because if you say yes. I will take it as your immediate resignation given that this ex fiancé of yours is actually a foreign national who is endeavouring to wreak havoc on this countries financial system and with whom you have been in contact with'

Ressler looked like a man who had been hit with a wrecking ball and he went to stand in front of Liz but she didn't intimidate easily especially not from him.

She looked him square in the face while he spoke to Cooper.

'Let me guess where this little spark came from, I will attest that this is nothing more than a viscous rumour Sir supplied by a ruined agen-

'Agent Ressler, I am the Director here and I make the decisions so when I hear about a possible security situation, I will make damn sure it is grounded in solid facts and figures before I make such decisions and I have those'

As if to emphasise his point the slapped the file down on the table which opened on a picture of Audrey but not the Audrey Ressler knew, this was the face of Audrey Krichkow from Iraq.

His face fell when he saw it and Liz knew as an expert profiler he had recognised all the subtle facial differences to know it was her. They didn't fool him and he saw his Audrey in the picture.

'I don't understand how..how…?'

'Agent Ressler you understand, I can't allow you to work as an Agent given the circumstances until we know what this woman is up to, we will have to assume you have supplied her with valuable information even if you may or may not have been aware of it'

Ressler shook as he retrieved the file from the desk and began to read.

'We were engaged for two years and I never…'

Liz had to keep herself from belting out a 'Karma is a bitch' routine but she felt it must be hard, just as it had been when she read about Tom's involvement with Gina Zanetakos.

'It says she's after trading secrets? Does she like to stalk out Donald Trump too'

In his anger he threw the file onto the desk and sat back but he shot back up catching Cooper and Liz's attention.

'It all makes sense now, the questions about technological advancements, the bankers getting jailed for embezzling and…

'What.. what is it Agent Ressler did she mention anything recently?'

'Ya we had lunch and she asked about some new gadget, the billboard on 23rd street with the guy'

'I need to know what she was asking about Ressler?'

Liz watched as Ressler struggled to remember the events of just a few hours ago…she thought of Red's quip if he were here.

'It was some spy ware on a usb'

'Thank you, you may leave as soon as you have read that and I will be in contact about your severance pay'

'Sir please I-

'Ressler not now'

Ressler sat back down in defeat at Coopers demanding tone but he still managed a glare at Liz as they made their way downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

Liz hurried after Cooper who stopped at Aram's desk, she felt so uninformed on the case but she would be damned if she wouldn't do her best to catch up.

'Aram I need the name of that company the conference was held for?'

'Sir?'

'The company now'

Aram was taken aback by the question that it took him a moment to retrieve his notebook and find his notes.

'The antiviral company called Mcafee are staging a product idea which is basically anti-spy ware on a stick sir, the PR assured me it would be one of the best selling products of next year they are only in development stage but they wanted to get backing support from different potential investors'

'That's it, that's what she wants'

Liz was beginning to catch on with the train of thought.

'Sir are you saying Audrey is after this software with the purpose of developing it themselves?'

'And all in our own backyard, think about it Keen'

'Yes Sir it would almost certainly create billions in profit as well as creating several lucrative spin-off industries'

She pointed her questioning at Aram this time

'Aram is this new idea protected under patent?'

'Not as far as I know, I'm sorry I wasn't exactly concentrating on the product end of the investigation why is it so important?'

Instead of answering his query Cooper walked towards the board where they would usually have case photos attached any and all evidence would be taped there.

Liz assumed Cooper was trying to visualise a case on the board as he continued his train of thought aloud.

'It's a goldmine for America, if this succeeded China would no longer hold its place as the stronghold of technological advancement'

'So what are you thinking Sir, they sell the idea to China once they develop the software given that China is one of the largest economies on the western market?'

He turned his scrutinising glare on her fully and she felt as though she were about to be scolded.

'I don't know Keen but it is ironic that this particular company conference was held in the same hotel that Reddington used as a diversion tactic for his escape last week'

'I'm sorry but I'm simply lost Sir, this company held a conference locally last week?'

'I'm surprised he didn't tell you, he had people in that hotel where the company in question was holding a conference on said product to set off a diversion, an emergency, so he could make his escape'

'Is it really a shock to you Sir that Red would use things for his own advantage, he has used us from the beginning, just as much as we've used him'

'Then doesn't that suggest that Red is as much a threat as this Audrey woman?'

'As much as I don't trust Red Sir, I know he would not be endeavouring to ruin our economy, he loves money, all he cares about is attaining it '

'I can't go on guesses or gut instincts here Keen I've already done that enough today'

'What we can only assume is that this woman timed her reconnaissance with Ressler and planned to sabotage this whole conference in order to delay its introduction on the American market while they develop it on their soil'

'Respectfully Sir, it may have been her that caused the false alarm and not Red'

'Or she could be working for him Keen?'

Cooper stood and scratched at his neck in thought.

'I have to think of all angles here and all I seem to keep doing is coming back to Red'

Liz gave him her 'not possible' face and he sighed. She noticed from this angle he had black rims under his eyes.

'I also know he won't come in, so if you can ask him about it'

'Yes Sir but If we are to catch her..I hate to say this but Ressler could be useful'

'Lure her into a meet?'

Liz nodded at his conclusion, she hated herself even more now and walking from the Blacksite she felt deflated, a far cry from the stern figure she walked in as.


	13. Chapter 13

She had become almost as accustomed to his presence as if he were the perfume she sprayed on her neck in the morning or the ashtray she kept as a remembrance of her father.

He sat large as life on her sofa legs crossed and arms splayed across the back. She couldn't help but smile at his brash openness in another persons home.

But she stopped herself to give him the full onslaught of his treachery.

'Hello Lizzie I imagine by the scathing look you're giving me, today didn't go so well?'

'Cut the crap Red, you know more about this than you are letting on?'

'I really don't-

'Are you after this software for yourself? Is she working for you?'

He stood from the sofa and began moving toward her speaking in the throaty voice of his she just imagined how it would sound in a cave as it echoed all around her.

'Oh Lizzie come now you know deep down -being the exception to the brain donors calling themselves agents- that I am the last person willing to bring about a collapse to this economy'

He began scanning around her living room as he added

'After all this economy has served me very well these last few years'

'Then how is it that you were situated so conveniently close to this hotel where this Audrey was supposed to steal this software information for some sort of Anti-spy ware?'

'I see all of Tom's things are gone, thank God, that African Tribe collection set was just awful'

Liz wasn't going to let him change the subject this time not when she was so tired and strung out after the day she had.

She went to grab his arm to gather his full attention in the heat of the moment she instantly regretted it from his icy cold glare like the one he held when he told her he would disappear if she just 'said the word' .

'I am getting really tired of you and your smug narcissism, I appreciate you getting me the info on this woman , but in just one day I have been accused, insubordinate to my superiors, and had to admit that an agent who made it his goal to get me fired is perhaps going to be useful in this case after all so I…

Her tongue suddenly failed when clarity finally hit her like a baseball bat, she could do this without him.

She couldn't keep letting this man be the only reason she was in the FBI and after all, she had nearly compromised it by helping him.

'I need you to leave me alone I don't care if you continue to work with the FBI or not but I have already lost enough because of you'

'Lizzie you don't mean' he caught her arm as she looked straight into his eyes without doubt, fear or otherwise and said with dead seriousness.

'You once told me everything in my life was a lie but before I began to unravel it I was happy..completely and utterly happy and ignorant and as they say, sometimes ignorance is bliss'

She saw the tears in his eyes but they didn't seem to affect her not now not after all this.

'Its time I started healing those open wounds with new bandages'

He let go of her arm and went to the door his head held low like a pendulum losing its spring.

There was nothing left to say and as he left she felt a weight lift from her shoulders much like when Tom had left, all she needed was her job and she would be damned if she was going to give up on it.

As if a sign from above her phone rang and she answered

'Agent Keen did you manage to speak to Reddington?'

'Yes Sir but he had no extra information to add than what's on the case file but If I may Sir I have a plan on how to trap Audrey, have you managed to speak to Agent Ressler yet?'

**don't give up on me all is going to become clear in time and there will be Lizzington moments or a moment! ****J**


	14. Chapter 14

Cooper took centre stage of the main area of the Post Office as several agents waited gathered around him

'Sir Agent Ressler just arrived' something in Meera's tone reminded Lizzie of the way she had spoken to her when she came for the meeting yesterday morning. Clearly she felt Ressler didn't deserve severance either.

Ressler made his presence known before he was seen as he opened with

'Sir with all due respect I don't like being played like this'

He stood out like a sore thumb when he reached them in jeans and a sweatshirt. Lizzie almost did a double turn when she saw Meera give him a full bodied glance. She averted her gaze with a feeling that she had observed something intimate.

'Alright folks now that we are all here I will let Agent Keen explain what's going on'

Ever the one to adapt to being thrown into the deep end. Lizzie spoke to the room taking in each face as she went. On hearing that Lizzie was taking point on the case Ressler audibly snarked which she did her best to steamroll over.

'ok so we have a possible national risk with the likelihood of it leading to international espionage in some shape or form, the person we are interested in is one Audrey Krachkow'

She handed out copies of the file with details to the level that each member was authorized access to.

'we believe she is trying to bring about some sort of financial crisis to this country but we need proof hopefully visual at the least audio'

She glared at Ressler to gauge how he was finding his ex fiance's entire profile being read to a group of people, to allow herself some satisfaction she continued with

'that's where you come in Ressler, we need you to set up a meet since she is not yet suspicious of you knowing the truth about her activities'

All eyes fell to Ressler and she had to stop herself from doing a victory dance at seeing him growing uncomfortable at their stares.

'we plan to stage a conference at a local hotel where you will hopefully meet for dinner and if she is trying to steal the anti-spy software we believe she is after, we will catch her for interrogation and gauge what her bigger plan is if there is one'

At this Ressler raised his eyebrows and practically yelled

'your kidding right? I mean she is some sort of espionage agent from Iraq who had commendations in guerilla warfare and you expect her to not catch on that we are luring her?'

'we'll have to assume you have a very distracting personality'

Liz knew that was her first comeback that threw him and owed her a few small snorts from the other Agents.

An agent called Charlie or Charles she couldn't quite recall spoke up and asked

'Agent Keen what is this software she is supposed to be trying to steal'

But she was always one to put people at ease and started with

'that is a good question, from what we know the software is in phase one of being introduced to market with the possibility of having financial backing from several big businesses, in short it is anti-spy ware, Aram would be better at telling you specs and stuff but for the purpose of this investigation as far as conferences go the product is presented to the table and it is tested'

She took a breath as Charlie wrote furiously in his notepad, definitely an introvert mildly oppressed teenager with overachieving and highly expectant outcomes from life. She wondered how such a man joined the FBI knowing it would include questioning, interrogations and general social interactions. He looked as if he were having an anxious fit from talking to her.

'we believe she tried to sabotage the conference held at the hotel two weeks ago -that coincidentally coincided with the disappearance of Reddington- to get her hands on that software'

'what she does with the software we are still trying to gauge but we think she may try to reproduce the software in Iraq, sell it off as their own and broker some deal with countries like China who thrive on that sort of technology'

When Liz stepped back and turned to Cooper he stood and bellowed

'Ok people we have to assemble a team to monitor everything and see it all goes to plan'

Liz caught Ressler about to leave when she intercepted him and quietly but firmly warned

'Don't undermine my authority like that again'

'I'm sorry Agent Keen but Im running a little low on respect today since mine got spat back at me'


	15. Chapter 15

Liz hears a knock on her door.

She takes a moment to prepare herself, takes in the bare desk before her where remembrances and memories long gone used to sit including a picture of her and Tom on a trip they took in the earliest stages of their relationship.

Now empty, that is until this case was finished and her desk would become one great paper stack.

'come in' she says fully expecting Cooper at the door but it is Ressler who pokes his head in

'we are all set Audrey agreed to meet me for dinner at the Sheraton at 8'

She didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound contrived given the situation so foregoing the usual 'great' or 'good' she replied 'ok I'll be on standby'

8 hours later a seemingly innocent cable van pulled up to the curb across the street from the Sheraton Hotel.

Ressler had protested a wire considering it to be too risky but they were adamant on having a visual on him at all times as a precaution they had installed cameras especially for the occasion.

Liz hoped Ressler would be able to pull this off and keep his cool at least she hoped he could repeat his performance of the day she was suspended.

As Audrey sat down she looked around and exclaimed

'this is beautiful, what made you choose the hotel for dinner?'

'oh I just thought I would treat you given its our first date in…'

'six years' Audrey finished for him when he failed to remember their first meeting.

If he seemed nervous or uncomfortable Audrey didn't notice, Liz felt that even with his own fiance Ressler was emotionally unresponsive as he was with everyone else that was good at least she wouldn't become suspicious of Ressler trying to avoid eye contact.

She decided it was time to move the operation on.

'ok suits I want you ready to go on 3,2,1'

Their waitress came to give them their menu's while Audrey kept the conversation going

'so have you ever been here before?'

Liz held her breath as Ressler choked on his water as he digested the question.

'yes actually on an undercover job couldn't afford to eat here on my wages I had the soup, it was good'

Nice recovery Liz thought as she saw the two pinstriped covers walk into the lobby and past the restaurant into the main hall and she wasn't the only one who noticed either.

'oooh I wonder what's going on there?'

Ressler turned to follow Audrey's eyes and found a man and woman both dressed in high-end pinstriped suits walking into another part of the hotel.

Ressler shrugged trying to seem disinterested before the waitress came back to their table

'I'm sorry for disturbing you but I've been told to inform you that due to a corporate meeting in our main hall the hotel bar is closed off but we have a secondary walkway to the bar if you wish to use it its just on your left as you see'

The waitress smiled at both of them but her eyes lingered on Ressler momentarily longer which he filed away for later when he would berate Liz.

She had sworn to him he was flying solo inside the hotel Audrey was bound to catch on now surely.

As soon as the waitress left Ressler could have sworn he saw a sparkle come to her eyes as if she were looking into a flame.

They waited in silence for the waitress to come back and take their orders while the only sound that broke the peace was Audrey's phone buzzing.

Ressler took note that this was a different phone to the one she had at the hospital, it had all the looks of a burner phone, lightweight and compact to be disposable.

'will you excuse me Donny, girl trouble'

'ya sure'

Audrey excused herself from the table and Ressler assumed she would go into the lobby to talk to her friend but instead she walked towards the emergency walkway for the bar.

Meera heard Liz thorugh her earpiece as she followed Audrey out of the restaurant

'keep on her Meera, everybody get ready this could be it'

Meera followed Audrey down a long corridor and stopped before Audrey turned off at a corner. A corner that wasn't supposed to be there.

'she's turning into an entryway that isn't there'

Meera spoke into her hand and waited as Liz moved around the van furiously poring over the hotel's blueprints.

'there is another corridor to the right that was blocked off years ago I don't understand how she would know that? Can you keep following her Meera we cant lose her'

Meera risked another peek

'she's tapping at her phone I think maybe she has her hands on the floor plan what if this is a trap?'

Liz weighed up her choices carefully, Meera being cornered and trapped or catching this prestigious and dangerous criminal?

'ok Meera can you do a bit of improvising?'

Meera looked herself over, dressed in plain clothes passing as just another restaurant diner she would never give off a suspicious vibe.

'on my way to the bar got lost?'

'as good as any cover I suppose ok Meera keep it cool'

'got it here goes'

Meera walked around the corner smiling but Audrey was gone. Before panic set in she heard a scuffle going on to the right of the corridor.

Running to the end she came to a door and bracing herself opened it

Liz was on tenterhooks waiting for an update on Meera's progress when she heard Meera shout 'freeze keep your hands up' she went stone cold

Minutes passed and after what seemed like eons Liz finally heard

'we have her, this mystery corridor led her to the hall we have her'

Liz both emotionally and physically spent fell into the seat and threw off her headphones.


	16. Chapter 16

Ressler made his way to the van to see what was going on he hadn't received any indication for at least 20 minutes on the progress of the case so he decided to take some action.

'alright Keen what the hell was that I could have been informed beforehand our waitress was an agent you told me I was flying solo in there?'

'we needed your reactions to be genuine not scripted'

'you're kidding me right?'

'no and I'm sorry but we were right about Audrey,she was taken down in the conference hall trying to steal the briefcase with the supposed software'

'so the suits they were agents too huh?'

'Ressler listen to me I have to deal with this now, Meera is in their right now doing the takedown but I need you to digest, take a breath we will be debriefing back at the Post Office soon ok?'

'Meera too oh great this just keeps getting better' as Ressler ranted on Liz focused on the camera in the hall where she weighed up the damage aside from a few bruises to one of the agents everyone was relatively unharmed.

Seems like when put into a corner Audrey could become quite the caged animal with animal instincts. Perhaps she and Ressler weren't so different after all and she had him figured out more than even her profile could have accomplished.

Back at the Post Office Meera came to Liz with the phone Audrey had on her possession.

'it's a burner phone alright with blueprints of the hotel the originals which included an entryway which was bordered up a while back it seems she found her way to it and gained entrance to the hall that way'

'any traceable contacts on here?'

'the blueprints were received minutes before she left the restaurant but she deleted the message Aram was able to get the message back but he's having trouble tracing it back, these guys are good they used some sort of scrambling device that is showing multiple recipients,Aram's still working on it now'

'right thank you Meera and you were amazing today by the way you could have told me that risking your life was not worth catching Audrey'

'yes but you needed this one and quite frankly I miss you around here there's an unfair male advantage'

Cooper came to asses the case and debrief which meant telling everyone including Ressler that they were to write the case up to be on his desk by the morning. Cooper told her she was to hand over interrogation to him but she could sit in when they held it which would mean tomorrow at the earliest.

The Stewing method, let her sit there especially given the fact that she assaulted one of the agents.

By midnight she breathed a sigh of relief as her hand rested on her door knob. She felt a draught as soon as she entered the house and went to the kitchen window.

'Hello Lizzie' she froze as she reached to close the latch.


	17. Chapter 17

Apparently the chill from the open window wasn't what was making her shiver.

'you changed the locks'

'yeah I don't want people getting in that I don't like' she gave no inclination whether this meant Tom or him.

'so tonight went well so I've heard, tell me did Cooper congratulate you, slap you on the back and invite you for a few beers with the team?'

She decided to play him for a while see if it gave her the thrill it seemed to give him, deriving pleasure from pain.

'he doesn't drink'

'ah just as well he doesn't exactly need to lose more brain cells'

Liz fell into a chair in exhaustion not considering being modest just for him she kicked off her boots and rubbed at her feet. He watched her ministrations with that intense otherworldly gaze he had that was unique to him only.

'anyway I thought you would have disappeared by now, its what you do isn't it?'

She quoted him mockingly although as soon as she said It she felt a bitter aftertaste as if she had eaten into a full garlic clove.

He just looked at her and she could see a smile braking through his lips which made her anger rise

'but you know what I don't need gratitude, I'm just happy enough knowing I did this myself all by myself and it had nothing to do with you Red'

He moved from his seat on the sofa and she thought he was going to leave so she simply averted her gaze to show she wasn't backing down.

Suddenly she felt hands at her feet and she nearly jumped from the chair as if she had a paper cut. She turned around only to find his face inches from hers the smell of cigar smoke emanating from his trench coat.

She hated the smell of cigarette smoke but coming from him this exotic scent form a strange and foreign man, it made her inhale deeply before she registered what she was doing she had her eyes closed and left out the breath.

When she opened her eyes Red had his mouth agape but it took him less than two seconds to recover and in the blink of an eye he was looking at her feet watching his movements as he massaged them back and forth rubbing soothing circles into them.

'yes Lizzie you did this all by yourself and you should be proud of that, I never doubted your aptitude for catching criminals Lizzie'

She listened as he went on massaging and talking in that deep tone he had when it was just one on one.

'you are truly a prodigy in your field but clearly you doubted yourself and doing this you proved to yourself you are a good agent'

She watched as he gave her that lopsided grin as he cocked his head to the side.

'I'll only say that I only ever wanted to make your cases more fun and adventurous Im not trying to patronise or question your value, I mean can you truthfully say that you found this case to be exciting demanding or challenging?'

The implied question underlying this was 'didn't you miss me?'

But it needn't have been asked out rightly because they had both come to realise their partnership went beyond simply working together they needed each other if not to keep the other in check then it was because they made each other matter.

She made him a better person try to be a law abiding person and he made her question herself, excel and progress and be ambitious. After all they had both crossed that line in the sand losing both of their loved ones.

What if it were to happen that their personal lives merged? Would it make them stronger would it be too soon after Luli and Tom?

As she sat in front of him contemplating this she saw him really saw as he had seen her, the delicate movement of his hands how he didn't invade her personal space.

He was completely different with her he treated her with respect, deference and above all kindness. So she took one last breath before she whispered to him

'please don't treat me like porcelain Red'

He met her eyes and didn't ask for an explanation because he understood her that well. With that request he lifted until she straddled his waist and carried her into her bedroom

The tears in his eyes told her everything, those were the first tears of joy she had seen him cry.

**I can continue if you'd like I usually don't like those stories where it ends like this with no 'the day after the night before' so I can go on if you want let me know… and thank you so much for your patience and support live long and prosper ****J**


	18. Chapter 18

**As you wish I didn't know what you guys wanted so I tried my best at a kind of love scene hope you like ****J**

Just as she had opened her arms to wrap around his neck she pushed him down onto the bed.

_She's strong _

But he catches the quiver of her lip as if she is unsure of what to do next or is she nervous?

_Then soft_

She laughs a shaky laugh like she did when they danced, so he had guessed right she was nervous

_She's unpredictable_

And then without taking her eyes off him she pulled her vest off over her head.

_And strong again_

He had been so focused and lost on her like he was on a drug high he had to snap back into the moment and unable to help himself he grabbed her by the waist as she had her hands over her head.

She didn't resist as he sat her around his waist she fit perfectly as if she were custom made like the Fedora that sat on his head.

Playfully she caught the hat and threw it across the room.

He growled at her in his sensual tone whispered

'that was truly criminal Lizzie'

Before he could add any more she kissed him and he kissed her back as per her request he didn't hold back she was no more fragile than the Wall of China.

She couldn't breathe as their passion mixed together she felt intoxicated by him covering all of her, she usually took him in in minute amounts but this now, with him on top of her, his scent enveloped her his lust perforated her.

He could feel her strength underneath him as she fought for dominance and control of the moment. He brushed his fingertips over her ribs and down her sides as he felt the curve of her body move beneath him. He wished he could close his eyes and simply touch her like a man without sight would. He caught the slight tremble of her fear and the rapid beating of her heart in the dip of her chest.

He was exploring her body but she ached for more surely he could sense her moving into him, her reservations of before gone, he was a forbidden fruit she wanted, needed to taste ever so badly, to feel the drip of the juice it held within it like strawberries on a fine summers day, she yearned for more yet let him take his time.

She nudged him, he felt her hips move into his a puzzle piece that fit perfectly with his shape. It became a dance of their bodies as he slowly moved his hips side to side with hers. She giggled suddenly all school girly-ish,but when he looked in her eyes they were dark with lust. He decided not to torture her anymore.

He swept her gently downwards so she was underneath. Somewhere along the way she lost her pants, he always said she was multitalented.

He took off his pants and uncharacteristically kicked them to the floor it couldn't wait because this dance had to have an ending an ending fitting to the wait.

They say that the first time you sleep with someone its awkward, there's a lot of fumbling, scrambling and resistance but when Lizzie and Red came together there was full blown out volcanic eruption, the ground moved with tectonic waves and their unison couldn't measure on the Richter scale. It was like they knew each other so well it wasn't difficult to find the right spot, soothe the right itch or tingle the right nerve. They fell asleep some six hours into the morning and when they woke in the morning. Liz smiled and said

'I thought we were just going to be dirty dancing all night'

And Red smiled because he knew that was what she was laughing at.


	19. Chapter 19

**To everybody thank you so much for the support I truly appreciate all of you and on with the story**

In the months following Tom's departure there was no sunlight for Lizzie. It would be 35 degrees Celsius outside but there was a dark cloud hanging over her and while people sweat in the blazing sun she shivered with the strain of heartache and pain.

But this morning the sunlight trough the gap in the curtains was a welcome guest. It was particularly inviting mingled with the scent of fresh coffee and something new yet familiar. She had smelled this scent before, she turned to where it was more potent and inhaled.

Confused and groggy from just waking up she walked from her room, even the minimal tank top she wore was becoming too much in the heat of the city.

She moved toward the smell of the coffee as if it had her spellbound. Surely it wasn't Audrey she thought the woman she had hired to help her clean shortly after Tom left. She couldn't cope herself and Audrey usually communicated with her from the bedroom door as Lizzie lay curled physically unable to get up. Even when all of Tom's things were packed and shipped Lizzie kept her on.

'Everybody's gotta make a living right?' her father's voice echoed in her head.

Ya even if that living is at the expense of other people, she thought of Red and as she spoke of the Devil so shall he appear.

He stood in the immaculate clean shirt he had worn yesterday and it all hit her like a wave on a windy day. She froze on sight to gain composure.

'ah Lizzie' he still had his back to her as the coffee beans churned beside him.

'your awake, good morning'

He still didn't turn around sensing she needed the time

She smiled at that. She really liked that about him, he had pushed her so many times to the precipice of sanity and yet was so giving and kind when she needed it.

Without thinking and without reticence her legs walked towards where he stood at the cooker and wrapped her arms around him.

She close her eyes as she took a deep breath of his scent.

She felt him tense and then relax and when he finally turned to face her he had the biggest grin on his face. He kissed the crown of her head and with a slight chuckle said

'you surprise me again Lizzie'

She laughed too as she realised he must have thought she was going to attack him and not embrace him as she was. She chose neither fight nor flight in this matter she chose nurture.


	20. Chapter 20

When Lizzie went over the file for the interrogation in the morning something struck her. Audrey seemed to move around a lot including the Arab Islands, Iran among others as well as this she was questioned with regard to a 747 that went missing in 1981. The CIA clearly didn't have anything to connect her to the case and were satisfied from her questioning but with the travel and her ability to fly under the radar Liz wondered whether Audrey was actually somebody far more powerful than a simple intelligence agent.

Lizzie arrived at the Blacksite the next day to face the interrogation. She briefly summarised her angle of attack to Cooper while they watched Ressler try the nurture and sympathise routine.

She glared at him in her true naked form and Ressler sat hunched over the desk clearly disturbed.

'who are you working for Audrey?'

He was trying to connect to her by using her name a personable thing to try to make the person seem more humane.

She sat like stone as he waited.

Her once blue eyes now black.

'you know I thought at the start you were too good to be true but over time I imagined marriage and maybe kids-

'family is overrated and unreliable'

Her voice was hoarse from lack of use but before Ressler could continue questioning thinking he was on a roll she added-

'I would very much like to leave as soon as possible'

Ressler left the room looking drained and tired Liz noticed as she saw he was pale and the hollows of his cheeks were more pronounced.

'she's all yours'

She braced herself before the attack.

'hello Audrey Bidwell or should I call you by your original name Audrey Krichkow ?'

She sized up Lizzie with a withering look which silently stated she was not intimidated.

'you see I was wondering how you managed to get into this country without being noticed. I think you are very well connected, I mean your file is absolutely full to the brim with commendations and your involvement with domestic and foreign sabotage situations'

Sensing she wasn't gaining an audience she went on

'For instance in 1981 you were called in by the CIA no less, on suspicion of being involved with the disappearance of the Boeing 747 and again with the hijacking of flight 93 in 2001, so tell me Audrey do you simply collect intelligence on stock markets or are you a terrorist?'

'I was just travelling here for a holiday that's all'

'yes you travel a lot don't you? Iran, Iraq, Arab Isles, Russia, and here where we catch you in the act of trying to steal a very lucrative product which may blow the American market out of the water'

Audrey leaned forward and Lizzie did her best to stand her ground expecting some sort of physical reaction but what she said surprised her.

'I'm as good as dead when I get out of here so I think I'll enjoy the silence until then ok?'

Without consulting with Cooper Lizzie tried her best to reel the suspect in

'we can offer you immunity if you agree to tell us everything'

She laughed in response and responded with

'that would be the most dishonourable thing I could do'

Then it hit Liz like a freight train as her synapses fired. She remembered a case study they had been thought in the academy it had made history because of its political significance.


	21. Chapter 21

She had to excuse herself and struggled to calmly walk to the door and move to her computer, she had to smack herself with what she found.

She had a brief conversation with Cooper about what she was doing and went back to the interrogation room.

'family are overrated right'

She squinted in her distaste at being mocked as Liz quoted her earlier words with Ressler.

'you talked about honour do you mean honour to your mother Betty?'

'what are you talking about?' eyebrows raised in confusion but Lizzie could tell from the tiny twitch f her lip she had her.

'keeping it in the family way huh? Your father was a Mossad agent and so are you?'

Defensive Audrey sat to her full height a good inch taller than Lizzie and in a deadly tone added

'My mother has nothing to do with this'

'oh but she does if she is the reason you started out on all this, Betty had two children to a Munir Redfa, a pilot who tried to steal a Soviet aircraft titled Operation Diamond no less'

Audrey began fidgetting in her chair so Lizzie knew she was just simmering.

'your brother died in 1970 of a viral flu didn't he? but you survived except there are no records of you probably due to a paranoid mother right always looking over your shoulder thinking they are looking for you'

'are you crazy? Oh you must be the one Donald told me about, emotionally reckless I guess I see it now'

'you are the one who just told me the truth because of your emotions,you want revenge against this country because you think we killed your family, it's a common pattern I see among young people from war mongering countries but you're wrong we didn't kill your mother'

'she was shot like a dog in the street by not one but two Americans, they came to our door dressed in their suits while we were barely scraping by, and when they shot her in front of me I wasn't allowed scream out her name because she had a different name then'

'and who do you think provided her with the new identities or provided your father with safe transport out of Israel?'

'the Israeli delegate, my people'

'no Audrey it wasn't and the people at your door that day, the people who killed your mother were Mossad trying to clean up their mess so if the Russians came looking for their plane they wouldn't be first suspect'

'איך אתה מעז? (how dare you?')

'I am not trying to be disrespectful I just want you to read this file and gain a new perspective'

As Lizzie went for the door to give Audrey privacy to read the file she asked.

'you speak Hebrew?'

Lizzie turned and nodded

'yes a little as part of my international culture studies and that file right there was a piece of my thesis so its all factual'

'uh wait I will promise to read this if you agree to allow me a phonecall'

'we can contact a lawyer for you'

'no not a lawyer a…'

She faltered to finish the sentence clearly still reticent to co-operate.

'Audrey you have nothing left to lose by telling us anything now,you said yourself you are useless to the Mossad and we can still offer you protection if you tell us about any other operations you know of'

After what seemed like a decade of hesitation Audrey finally whispered as if being overheard by someone else in the room.

'I was just given a card with a number on it'

This clichéd image of secret meetings between criminals in the dark almost made Lizzie laugh until she saw the card.

Never before had a piece of paper frightened Lizzie so much.

Her birth certificate which told her she was adopted

The warrant for her father's arrest

But it wasn't the number on the card which made her freeze solid,it was the colour of the card: RED.


	22. Chapter 22

Red sat where the shade cast a shadow on the bench as he lounged with the fedora low on his head.

He was always testing them being so evasive yet out in the open where Cooper could easily catch him.

But he was cautious enough to realise that central park would be packed on such a sunny day with joggers pounding back and forth like hailstones.

Very fitting to sit in the dark when the sun flooded every other part of the park.

'we need to talk somewhere private'

'ah hello Lizzie I had been expecting you a while back, your ice cream melted I'm sorry'

By the look on Lizzie's face he quickly realised she was upset and their sweet newfound bliss was again tarnished by a much more sinister vibe she exuded.

He too changed his tone, taking on the serious haunting drone he had been cursed with.

'whatever it is we can discuss it here its, correction it was such a lovely day'

'fine you really want me to say this out loud, your colleague, partner, next big business venture, Audrey Bidwell told me to give you a call thought maybe while I'm here id set up the meeting go through the agenda for the big agm-

'Lizzie' he went to grab her arm as he often did in the past in a silencing gesture.

He began to walk with her as Dembe followed close behind expertly avoiding the throngs of people and families walking through the park.

'Lizzie don't be angry with me please'

'I'm not angry, I am very good at compartmentalising and right now this is business as I have just said but know this, since she is conspiring to cause damage to the United States I can't save you from this, not this time, not from aiding and abetting a possible terrorist'

She looked at him with disgust and threw a piece of paper at him. She didn't see the tears that fell from his eyes hidden by his sunglasses yet betrayed by his flushed cheeks. He bent to pick up the card and saw it was his number with the colour red painted on one side.

When she was adamant she wouldn't listen to anyone.

It was the same when he tried to tell her of her husband's true identity. She wouldn't listen to him then and she wouldn't now when he told her he had no knowledge or dealings with this Audrey Krichkow.

But he would find out how she came to know of him and why he had become unwillingly embroiled in someone else's business.

'hello Suaresh how have you been upon extradition to the U.S has it been everything you hoped for?'

The man addressed upon hearing a voice from the darkness on entering his apartment nearly collapsed with fear and after some delay shakily switched on the light.

Red sat with his gun pointed at the now pale man. Déjà vu struck Red except he had hopes this meeting would end a little differently. After all it would be pointless to kill a man who he helped into the country in the first place.

'you look shook Suaresh how about some whisky, even for my refined palate it's certainly refreshing a product of the homeland I suppose'

Suresh went to grab the tumbler that lay on the glass table beside his chair while scanning the room surreptitiously as if he were going to be attacked by someone hiding in the shadows.

'hello Red long time'

'yes well I'm ashamed to admit I didn't just come here to ask how you've been I want to know who you told about me'

'what? No one those were your express orders I stuck by those rules I haven't talked to anyone since arriving here-

'Im talking about back home, back in Iraq, did you tell any of the friends family perhaps about me, I imagine it would be very tempting telling dear old Ama about a man with a plane willing to take you from your war torn country to the land of the free'

He spoke the last part with sarcasm having experienced the lack of freedom the country offers.

'I swear I didn't tell anyone back home I told you my family were taken'

'well you see I have found myself in a bit of a pickle because there is a woman Audrey Krachkow who has involved me in some unfortunate business I would rather not be involved with if you know what I mean-

'Audrey Krachkow, she was idol in my village, rebel with a gun'

To try and diffuse the situation from under Red's cutting stare the man tried to laugh but it ended in a high pitched gasp than anything possibly because he foresaw what was coming.

'so you now her then, did you two have a nice dinner together some night talk about old times back home maybe?'

'no no look I promise I never met that woman she was merely a legend to my village'

Red sat back more disturbed than ever to find the man across from him was indeed telling the truth he had wanted to end this cat and mouse chase here and have it nice and neatly wrapped up.

But no such peace or luck would bless him and he knew then if it wasn't Suaresh through human error that caused this, he was being set-up a highly intricate plot to fix him with a Bullseye and make his relationship with the FBI and worse with Lizzie strained.


	23. Chapter 23

Red circled the chair where he had once been the prey the hunted man bound like an animal.

This time he would be the lure and although the two seemed synonymous with each other in meaning he wasn't going to let the same mistake happen twice, especially not with Dembe standing by in the darkness.

He heard the distinct sound of tan leather soles on the dusty hollow concrete as another less friendly shadow emerged from the darkness.

'well now this is a surprise, here of all places Red you know I never took you for the sentimental type?'

'I was going to plan a little get together what do you think, invite the whole crew for a few oh no wait that would be quite difficult for Anslo now wouldn't it?'

He saw his opponents eyes narrow ever so slightly and internally prided himself on hitting a nerve in this seemingly implacable man.

'he was a good client, very useful to me his passion for murder it was very rare especially the way he wanted to dispose of you'

'oh I'm sorry I had to "dispose" of your little lapdog but I was ever so stretched for time and after all I was just wrapping up some unfinished business between him and myself'

'But I take it our business is not yet concluded given that you have followed me here'

Red stared this man down but his intimidation seemed to fail him as he simply smiled and replied

'I told you Red, there is no where you can run and hide and there is no-one you can trust, we will find you'

'now speaking of business, we have a small matter on our hands-

'yes quite a delicate matter involving me which I don't particularly enjoy given that I have absolutely no account of entering into it'

'yes well there was a client interested in gaining certain documents and papers and such that you are in the business of selling, we simply provided a contact'

At this Red found himself laughing he couldn't help it when faced with such audacity even given the peril he had faced at this man's hands.

Fitch fired a warning look which went unnoticed as Red went pacing back and forth in front of him.

'you seem to have become a secretary of mine now have you? While I find it all very flattering I don't need the help nor do I want to become involved with a client that has been caught by the great Federal Braindonor's association'

There was no disappointment and not a flicker of loss but Red suspected this man was such an expert at lying he could no longer notice the truth.

'well that's a pity now isn't it? I felt she would've made a great asset in matters of the Middle East hell of a lot of trade out there'

This was said as Fitch studied his watch clearly bored of the conversation and already onto his next agenda.

'yes I'll bet she would have made a great impact on your business's out there.'

He loses his smirk and adds hinting at a threat.

'But my dealings are far less entrepreneurial and far more spread out than yours, makes it far more subtle and gains less attention that way you understand?'

'I was simply trying to help you out old friend especially when I heard you had lost a lot of money one of your investments fell through bad bit of stock wasn't it?'

At this Red froze and turned around as he looked into the predator's eyes he realised in that moment how vulnerable and visible he was. He had been unnoticed, a nomad for years and suddenly he had been caught, spotted by a criminal nastier and uglier than him.

'In good spirit I will ignore that if you answer me this, I hope you don't intend on making this a regular event'

'we may need your assistance again if people ask for the concierge of crime that is Raymond Reddington how can we refuse, the customer must always be number one priority right?'

And in that split second Red made the only decision he could. They had only found him when he came out from under the cover so it was time to cover up again.

'I'll see you around Red'

However much he had done over the past twenty years it was nothing to what these people did they had more blood on their hands than water in the sea. He had heard their names mentioned with some of the worst travesties of history and he didn't want to get into bed with that kind of company.

He would say goodbye first though if only to the one person who had come to see him as something human over the last couple of months.


End file.
